Talk:Valley of Repose
We need a map of the valley of repose.Prof. 16:27, 18 April 2008 (UTC) I can draw it, with or without enemy details, but i can't scan it and upload it, so useless right, or upload it anyway.Rocky0718 00:42, 19 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 00:42, 19 April 2008 (UTC)P.S. I can draw all the other areas too. :Try drawing it on your computer, using something like Paint. 10:17, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::It's hard to get the shapes right with the tools as I found out. Try to rely on making one line after another, then you can start improving quality once you have the outlines.-- 13:21, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::Would it make sense to screenshot the map from the pause screen, then edit that? The shape would be perfect. 13:33, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::It's not that big, and it may look odd and fuzzy, but players will recognise the layout immediatly. I'd give it a yes.-- 15:52, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I just meant for the general lines, which can be used as guidelines for the map. 20:09, 19 April 2008 (UTC) actualy i can now scan it but someones going to have to talk me throug the upload.~rocky0718~ :What's there to have trouble with? Just upload at special:upload. 17:32, 20 April 2008 (UTC) in the overveiw the howl thing looks like a snowy sidewalk :Dude, it's a crosswalk! I never realized that before! Obviously that weird disc the Bulborb sleeps on is supposed to be a manhole, but I never made a connection between that, the curb, and the white stripes on the ground. Thanks for pointing that out. 18:33, 29 January 2009 (UTC) I noticed it but I assumed most of you noticed it. no offence though.--Prof. 18:37, 29 January 2009 (UTC) D'oh. I just noticed that its a city street with the remains of a grass stretch or building.--Prof. 18:39, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :This just demonstrates how hugely how one's perspective can change their view of the world. 05:52, 30 January 2009 (UTC) you know in the piklopedia about RLL, Olimar says frezing a specimean of RLL will yeild new results. It makes me think that a RLL is going to show up here in this cold climate. get it? Out of curiosity... does anybody Know for sure? I've been looking around in wide suspicious looking area's but so far, nothing. it'sa--PK king 20:29, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Forest Navel? You know, as much as I try, I definitely can't see any possible similarity with the Forest Navel... Valley of Repose shadow I was looking through the textures for each area in the data, and found the texture for the shadow cast over each level; the other three areas's shadows are boring and are mainly just leaves. VoR, on the other hand... Miles. 06:41, December 25, 2009 (UTC) What is a level shadow? Cause that is epic.User:Masta pikminFear da blue pikmin!!!! 04:48, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :This. Miles. 07:20, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I used to think that it looked like the Impact site until I realized that there were no manholes in the Impact site. And there was a tree stum in the Impact site, where there are none in the Valley of Repose. I guess there is no resemblelance... -LittleBluePikmin 17:54, June 21, 2012 (UTC)